fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Lobo
About Lobo/Biography Lobo, whose name means "one who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it," is the last of his people for one reason: he killed them all. He hailed from the planet Czarnia which was virtual paradise that knew nothing of war and the Czarnians were almost immortal. When Lobo war born, his evil was so frightening apparent, the nurse who delivered him went insane. Lobo knew he was one of a kind, but he wanted even more. Insides by the idea of genocide, Lobo created a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures, he set them on his people wiping out his entire species but himself. He claimed it was a science project and have himself an 'A'. Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has strict code of honor queen it comes to these agreements. Along the way he has met and battle a number of superheroes. But as soon as the Roark opened a portal to his dimension to rid ALL threats to the Elder Gods, Lobo took it as opportunity to expand his reach (and income). Making a deal with the mercenary Kano, Lobo now hunts not only the fighters of his dimension, but the fighters of this dimension as well. Appearance TBA Combat Characteristics Last Czarnian '''(Adds '''Main Man and increased grapple damage.) Bounty Hunter (Adds dark matter shotgun pellets '''and '''Grenade special moves.) Lockdown '''(Adds '''Hook based attacks and special moves.) Signature Moves Spun Down: Lobo grabs the in-air opponent by their legs, spins them around once then slams them down. *The meter burn version bounces the opponent up, allowing a juggle. Czarnian Toss: Lobo grabs his opponent by the legs and tosses them into the air and fires his shotgun. *The meter burn version does not add the shotgun shot, allowing for a juggle. Bounty: '''Lobo grabs the opponent by the face and slams their head down. He then stomps on their head two times, furiously. *The meter burn version bounces the opponent up on the second stomp, allowing for a juggle. '''Main Man: '''Lobo grabs his opponent by the neck and jams his shotgun down their throat and fires them back. *The meter burn version fires twice which bounces the opponent up, allowing a juggle. '''Grenade Toss: '''Lobo throws a contact grenade mid-screen. *The enhanced version is called '''Weapon Specialist, in which he throws both a mid-screen and far grenade. Far Grenade Toss: '''Lobo throws a contact across the screen. *The enhanced version is called '''Weapon Specialist, in which he throws both a far and mid-screen grenade. Hook Smash: '''Lobo snags his opponent with his chain and yanks them towards him, smashing them with his fist. *The enhanced version is called '''Spacehogged, in which the opponent is bounced up. Hook Slam: '''Lobo snags his opponent with his chain and grabs the opponent and body slams them. *The enhanced version is called '''Czarnian Slam, in which he also smashes their face in. Hook Charge: Lobo snags his opponent with his chain and yanks himself towards them, shouldering them. *The enhanced version is called Czarnian Charge, in which he drags them by the leg, stomps on them twice, grabs their head and slams them on the ground in front of him. Hook Dive: 'Lobo, while in air, hooks the ground and dive slams the opponent. '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Lobo smashes down from air and rolls at the opponent. Then he shoots them in the chest, fracturing their ribs and puncturing their organs. Then, as they fall to the ground, Lobo rides his Spacehog over the opponent, breaking all their bones. Fatalities '''Unnamed Fatality: ' Quotes 'Roark: *"..."'' (…) "…" *(...) "..." ''(...) Desta: *"..." (...) ''"..." *(...) "..." ''(...) Scorpion: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sub-Zero: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) D'Vorah: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Ferra/Torr: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kotal Kahn: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Raiden: *''"They don't call me the main man for nothin'."'' (I care not why you are called main man when you threa-) "Shut up and fight." Kano: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Quan Chi: *(...) "..." ''(...) *(...) ''"..." ''(...) Character Relationships '''TBA' Trivia TBA Category:Venommm Category:Neutral Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Minor Characters